Sky's Story
by The Demon Goddess of Death
Summary: Used to be called A Dream Come True. Two versions; a Inu/YuYu x-over and; a Inu/YuYu/HarryPotter x-over. Sky has a secret and she’s using a small town to hide it. What happens when two groups of people find out?
1. Chapter 1

Love at First Sight

The view settles on a young 13 year old girl. She has blond hair held back in a ponytail at the nape of her neck. With startling ice bleu eyes contrasting greatly with her black attire she is quite pretty. The girl has doned a red long-sleeved shirt under a short-sleeved black shirt. On the shirt is a picture of Edward and Alphonse Elric while in the background there are transmutation circles and there are the names of random american goth/punk/rock bands all over the place. Her pants are black goth pants with zippers and chains all over the place. On her pants written in white marker are crazy things like:

The gnomes are in the cornfields, they're going to take over the world with screw drivers! RUN 4 YOUR LIVES!!!!! (I don't own) or The Great Banana of Doom! It'll steel your purple socks and take over the world with the help of the stinky, sticky chicken warriors!! RUN 4 YOUR LIVES!!!!!!!! (I don't own) or Someone could be killed by a flying chipmunk wearing pink elastic plastic underwear, things like that. She walks past lockers and doors towards the end of the hall where her math class resides. As our star walked past a group of preppy girls, they stopped talking and started to sneer at her. The group of preppy girls was called Les Preppites(I don't know what that means but it fitted) and they hated our young star with a passion. As she was passing they called out: "Hey Sky nice pants" Then started snickering with laughter.

Sky walked past them without looking at them, her face impassive, her eyes emotionless. Sky walked into her classroom and sat in her seat, she was the first one there, she always was. The teacher (lets call her Mrs. Kibbitch, which I don't own) was moving papers around on her deck and ignoring Sky. All was quiet for a minute until people started filing into the class room and sitting down. A boy with white-blond hair walked in acting all cocky and sat at his seat a row to Sky's right and two desks back. He then said:

"Hey Mrs. KibBITCH are we taking notes?"

Mrs. K: Yes Anthony we are.

Anth: OH LORD SHOOT ME NOW!!

Anthony screamed those words....and that's exactly what happened...well almost.

*KABOOM!!!*

The wall by Anthony and his desk exploded and he screamed like a little girl and dove over somebody's desk and onto the floor. Everybody was coughing as the rubble cleared and four boys were standing in the newly made door way. Suddenly the one in black disappeared and reappeared in front of Mrs. Kibbitch who was making her way to the phone.

Mrs.K: What the hell do you want and who are you and why are you here?!

The one in green spoke and Sky mouthed 'The Rekai Tentai'. This action didn't go unnoticed by the ones in red and black.

GB: We are the Rekai Tentai and we're here to find my long lost sister.

Mrs.K: Well what the hell does that have to do with knocking my classroom wall down?!

Sky mouthed along with Kurama as he introduced them, and again this didn't go unnoticed by Kurama and Hiei. Hiei was leaning against a wall while the others blocked the windows and the door. All of a sudden Sky felt a sudden boost in youkai energy and a fait yell of "Kaze no Kizu"! Sky suddenly bolted towards Hiei and knocked him over without any warning. Then right where Hiei had been leaning a second ago the wall exploded and there was big bright lights crashing into the wall. Sky slowly leaned up off of Hiei to look at the damage, it wasn't too bad and she saved Hiei from getting fried alive. As she tried to lift up off of Hiei she found she couldn't, something was holding her on top of him. She blinked down at him and blushed when she found out _he _was holding her in place.

Sky: Umm.....

Hiei: Hn...

Hiei let go of Sky and pushed her off of him, hard. Sky went sprawling and landed on a desk, she groaned. Sky didn't notice the pink tint on Hiei's cheeks because of the hazy red dots in her vision. Kurama glared at Hiei and noticed the pink tint on his cheeks and smirked "_looks like somebody's got a crush_". Kurama calmly walked over to Sky and helped her off the now broken desk.

Kura: Ummm... Are you okay miss.....

Sky: Ungh...It's Sky....and I'm fine...

Kurama smiled dazzlingly at her, but she just looked indifferent and pained. Hiei saw Kurama's smile and growled almost silently. Kurama heard and smirked. The people in the doorway now stood in the newest newly new made doorway. There were two women, two men, a fox thing, and a cat with two tails. Sky stared at them and mouthed along as Kagome introduced everyone. Since Kurama was still holding up Sky, he noticed that Sky was mouthing along with someone again. Hiei noticed this also but was too busy trying not to growl at Kurama to notice too much. As Sky finally stood up Miroku noticed her for the first time and practically pranced over to her. As he got nearer Hiei's growling increased and when Miroku grabbed Sky's hand he growled even more. Sky started twitching because she knew what was coming.

Mirk: Will you, beautiful maiden, be so kind as to bear my child?

Sky's twitching increased ten fold and Hiei had to suppress his demon rage. Sky grabbed a fistful of Miroku's robes, punched him in the face, and threw him across the room. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Shippo started laughing, Kagome, Sango, and Kurama sweat dropped, Inuyasha Kehed, and Hiei growling lessened considerably.

Inu: Okay wench were's the jewel shard?

Kag: Um....It's on that girl's necklace...

Kagome pointed to Sky and Inuyasha jumped over the rows of desks and grabbed Sky's shoulders and shook her. Hiei growled at Inuyasha's treatment the girl. Sky's eyes glowed an even lighter shade of blue and the temperature dropped some in the room. Inuyasha yelped and ripped his hands away from Sky as if he had been burned. But on the contrary, when he pulled his hands away they were frozen. Inuyasha glared at Sky hatefully. Kagome looked at Sky in scrutiny and she gasped.

Kag: Oh, you're the...The Lost One...Aren't you?!

Sky: Yes, how did you know?

Kag: I've read about you somewhere....I don't remember where though....

Hiei: The Lost One....The one that was lost all those hundreds of years ago? The one that caused all the purity in half the creatures with her disappearance?

Sky: *sigh* Yes Hiei you are correct...I am The Lost One that caused millions of lives to be lost with my untimely disappearance...The Lost One...The One that really shattered the Shikon Jewel and scattered it over the land...for that is what my being is assigned to do...cause Loss and to feel lost and alone for all of eternity....That is my fate....I have accepted the fact....When my "father" raped me....That is when I accepted my fate as The Lost One....

Sky turned away from everyone to look out of the window at the sky. Both gangs stared shocked at her as they learned this about The Lost One. Hiei growled when he learned she had been raped. Sky sighed and looked back at Kagome. She walked over and kneeled in front of Kagome. Kagome looked shocked.

Sky: Lady Kagome of the Light I would be honored if you allowed me to travel with you on your quest for the Shikon no Kakera, to restore the Shikon no Tama, the one that I destroyed, to its former glory.

Kag: Um...Okay...I guess that that is okay.

Sky: Thank you Lady Kagome of the Light. I will follow you till your quest is complete.

Sky held out her hand to Kagome and Kagome took it. There was a blinding light and Kagome was dressed in white Egyptian-like clothes and her hair was longer and she had a golden band around her head, forearms and wrists. Kagome's clothes and hair billowed out around her in an unfelt wind. Kagome laid her hand upon Sky's head and told her to rise.

Kag: Rise young one, for you are destined for great things, Sky. You shall find love in the end, but you will still have to fight for it, now, young one arise and find your power.

Sky started to glow and she floated up into the air. Sky's eyes glowed a light blue color and she closed them, a light blue light surrounded her form and became brighter and brighter. Finally as she floated back down to the ground the light died down and she opened her eyes, they were still ice blue, but now they seemed to glow. Her blond hair was longer now, down to her ankles, she had light blue marks on her face and wrists like Sesshomaru's. She had a star on her forehead and she had a scar running from the right side of her forehead, over the bridge of her nose and across her left cheek bone. Everyone gasped at that, everyone except Kagome and Hiei who growled in anger that someone would, no could do that to such a beautiful creature.

For the next chapter, you will have two choices, one with a guy named Cloud in it and one with Draco in it. Cloud is not from Kingdom Hearts or anywhere else, it's just what I named him. Draco is from Harry Potter, so it'll be a x-over with Harry Potter later on.


	2. Chapter 2: Cloud

_Some Problems_

_Some Problems_

Last time:

Everyone gasped at that, everyone except Kagome and Hiei who growled in anger that someone would, no could do that to such a beautiful creature.

This time:

The two gangs decided they would pick Sky up from school. So Sky had to endure the rest of the day with everyone starring at her.

At lunch Sky was sitting alone as usual and a kid from her math class came up and sat at her table, and started eating. Sky ignored him and he looked at her curiously. His name was Cloud, he had spiked jet black hair that looked dark purple in the right light. His eyes were a really dark brown/black that, in the right light, seem to glow purple. He was 5'5" tall, he wore dark color clothes, today he wore a dark purple shirt underneath of a dark black shirt. On the shirt was a picture of Winry in her skimpy little working outfit. He had on baggy black pants with zippers and chains all over them. He finished his lunch and threw his garbage away in the trash can next to the table.

Cloud: You like Full Metal?

Sky: *nod*

Cloud: So do I. Winry is my favorite, who's yours?

Sky: ...Roy...

Cloud: How come? He's such a mean old man.

Sky: *shrug*

Cloud: Hmm...interesting answer.

*LUNCH BELL*

Sky got up and threw her trash away and walked out of the cafe, Cloud followed her as she made her way to her locker. She put in the combination and tried to open it, it didn't open. Sky growled slightly at it and punched it. The locker popped open and Sky glare at it.

Cloud: Interesting trick there. Does it always do that?

Sky ...*nods*...

Cloud: You know answering verbally once in a while would be appriciated.

Sky: ...Why...you have not shown yourself worthy...

Cloud: Well how do I show myself worthy?

Sky: ...

Cloud: Alright then, I'll certainly try my hardest.

Sky: ...

Sky got her stuff and started to walk to class with Cloud at her side. As they got close to the window hallway in the older wing, Sky started to not hear anybody talking anymore. She heard beautiful voices and they were talking to her, no, calling to her. Calling her to fulfill her destiny. Cloud tapped her on the shoulder and she jerked back to reality. Cloud asked if she was alright and she nodded. The rest of the day went by uneventful until last period, it was the only other class besides math that Sky had with Cloud, and the teacher just had to pair them together as partners for lab.

Teach: Okay class today will be another lab day and we will be working with our partners. The guys' will be tying the girl's' hand behind their backs and time how long it takes them to untie themselves.

Sky glared balefully at the teacher but stood up nonetheless and allowed Cloud to tie her hands behind her back. Cloud stepped back after a minute and started to time Sky as she started to untie herself. She looked around at all the other groups and noticed that they were all preps. She snorted and looked out the window, in the tree sitting there staring at her was Hiei. She was so startled she jumped and tightened the bonds more. She sighed and looked back at Cloud. She sighed again and squatted down so she could step over her hand and bring them up in front of herself. She couldn't get them undone so she started to chew on them. With her newly found sharp teeth chewing through the rope was nothing and she did it in a few seconds. Cloud signaled the teacher and she came over looking....well...looking superior, like they didn't matter.

Teach: What?

Cloud: We're done. It took Sky 30 seconds to get out.

Teach: Wha...How...Show me. Now!

Cloud tied Sky up again and again she stepped over her hands and gnawed on the ropes till they broke. The teacher was stricken, she didn't know how they did it but she was giving them a B- because she was sure they cheated but couldn't prove it. The bell rang and Sky walked to her locker and dumped her crap in it and grabbed her bag with her CD player, headphones, GBA, money, CDS, and her journal in it. Sky turned around and their was Cloud, smirking at her.

Cloud: So what ya doing after school?

Sky just walked away and didn't answer him. She exited a side door and walked around the back of the school towards the front. Cloud followed behind curiously. When Sky made it to the front and peered around the corner of the school, she didn't see either gang, but she saw some little blob like thing lying on the ground while three children kicked it. Sky got pissed, she walked around the side of the school and towards to little group. Sky walked up behind the boys and coughed, they spun around so fast their pants almost fell down. Cloud sniggered from behind her.

Boys: What the hell do yo want biziatch?

Sky: ...your life....

The boys were taken aback, they looked at her and moved towards her. Sky didn't back down, she just glared at them. Her eyes glowed an ice blue and they little tough guys ran off screaming their little patooties off. Sky walked ove to the blob and it flinched away when she bent down to pick it up.

Sky: Are you okay?

Blob: *takes ragged breath*

Sky: Will you let me help you?

Blob: *nod*

Sky picked up the blob and turned it over. It peered up at her through swollen eyes. Sky took a jacket from her bag and wrapped the thing in it. Cloud just looked on.

Yusk: Oi! Sky, there you are!!

Yusuke and everybody else came running over and stopped a few feet short of Sky. She nodded to them.

Inu: Keh. Stupid woman, if you're always going to be late you might as well stay here.

All of a sudden Inuyasha was on the ground will a red eye.

Inu: What the hell was that?

Everybody else except Sky was gapping at the thing that now hovered where Inuyasha used to be standing. It was the blob that Sky saved.

Blob: *squeaks incoherent things at Inuyasha*

Sky: Are you all right now?

Everyone looks at Sky, and were gapping somewhat. Sky had just asked Inuyasha if he was alright.

Inu: Ye-

Sky: Not you mutt.

Blob: !#$^$#%^$%^&^%&*&*)(^_(*&(*$%^&$%*^#

Sky: Good.

The Blob hovered over to Sky and wrapped itself around her neck. Sky smiled slightly and patted it.

Sky: I think I'll call you, Kiba: Fang.

The Inu group and Yu Yu group looked confused and it didn't seem that Sky was going to explain so Cloud stepped forward and explained what happened with Kiba.

Kura: Oh, alright, well we should be going now. To the Higurashi Shrine.

Everyone nodded at Kurama's statement and started to follow Kagome to her shrine. The problem occurred when Cloud began to follow everyone else and Hiei saw and told Cloud he couldn't come.

Cloud: What do you mean I can't come?!

Hiei: You were not invited.

Cloud: The hell I wasn't! Didn't you invite me Sky?

Sky: ....

Hiei: Is this true you invited him?

Kura: It doesn't matter if he was invited or not, he wouldn't be safe.

Cloud: *snorts*Try me.

Hiei all of a sudden disappears and reappears a moment later with his sword in between Cloud's fingers and doesn't seem to be able to move. Cloud smirks and throws Hiei aside. Everyone except Sky and Hiei stare at Cloud.

Cloud: What? Isn't that what you wanted?

Yusk: *starts laughing* Hiei...hahaha...

Sky: Hurry....

Kagome and Sango and Shippo were almost to the end of the block by the time the others caught up with them. Sky was, of course, last and Cloud walked next to her.

Cloud: Why are you always so quiet?

Sky: *shrugs*

Cloud: You can't keep secrets forever.

Sky: .....I know.....

The whole group was at Kagome's shrine when Yusuke's pants started ringing. Sky looked startled for a second, before walking behind Yusuke as he pulled out his compact.

Koen: YUSUKE!! WHERE ARE YOU?!? YOU WERE SUPPOSED OT BE HERE AN HOUR AGO!!!!

Yusk: Keep your diaper on pacifier breath, We had something to do.

Koen: THAT DOESN'T EXSCUSE IT YUSUKE!!! AND WHO IS THAT BEHIND YOU??!!

Yusk: That's Sky.

Koen: *drools slightly*I'm going to open a portal for you, all of you come here.

Yusk: Alright.

Yusuke closes the compact and a multi-colored portal popped up next to them.

Yusk: All aboard.


	3. Chapter 2: Dray

Some Problems 

Version 2

"Sky?" a voice asked quietly.

Everyone in the room turned to look at the boy that was standing behind Sky.

"Yes Dray, what is it?" Sky asked, turning to the silvery-blond headed boy.

"You are leaving. What about school?" Dray asked.

"I'll be there. Don't worry." She hugged him and whispered. "And if I'm a little late, tell that old goat that I **will** be there."

Dray smiled and nodded, hugging her tighter.

"Promise me you won't forget out promise." Dray demanded pulling away.

"I promise Dray." Sky said nodding.

"Let's go Onna." A gruff voice said and a hand yanked Sky backwards.

Sky just looked blankly and the hand then up to the hand's owner, Hiei.

"Release her Demon." A sword was pressed to Hiei's neck.

Hiei looked startled then glared at the black haired woman. He 'Hn'd and walked over to the other Spirit Detectives. Sky looked at the woman and nodded.

"I'm Sango." The woman said holding out her hand.

"My thanks Sango. I am Sky." Sky took the proffered hand.

"Anytime. Us girls have to stick together." Sango said as the two made their way over to Kagome, who was standing just outside the hole in the wall.

"Alright Kags, lets head back to the well." Sango said.

"Ok. Inuyasha, Miroku. Come on!" Kagome called.

Kilala and Shippo both jumped on Sky as she stepped out of the hole.

"Hello." Sky said looking at them smiling a little.

A purr from Kilala and Shippo clinging to her were the only responses they made. Sky looked back at Dray as they left, she gave a small smile and waved, he waved back.

A while later, at Kagome's House, Inuyasha and Yusuke were in a shouting match.

"She's coming with us!" Inuyasha yelled.

"No! She's coming with us!" Yusuke yelled back.

"Us!"

"Us!"

"Us!"

"Us!"

"Us!"

"Us!"

"I think Sky can decide for herself what she does." Kurama interrupted.

Hiei nodded in agreement.

"Well I think she's going with us!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Sit Boy!" Kagome said finally.

Inuyasha bashed into the ground while Yusuke snickered.

"Now. Sky, what is your choice?" Kurama asked Sky.

"I will go with Kagome." Sky said and Inuyasha gave a muffled HA!

"Shut up dog-breath." Kuwabara said.

"But….Why?!" Yusuke whined.

"I have no reason to go with you and I have already told Kagome that I will fix what I caused."

"But…We need you to come with us to see Koenma." Yusuke said.

"Why would I need to see that baby?" Sky asked.

"Um…Well…We can't really tell you." Yusuke admitted.

Sky nodded and turned to Kagome.

"I'll need to go to my house before we leave." Sky said.

"Okay. Can you be here around eleven tomorrow morning?" Kagome asked.

"Yes. That will give me adequate time. I will return." Sky said and turned to go.

"You can't just leave!" Inuyasha and Yusuke yelled and then glared at one another.

"I'll see you all tomorrow. Good-bye." Sky said as she started down the stairs.

"Hang on Sky. I'll walk you home." Kurama said, following after her with a smirk at Hiei.

Sky nodded and waited for him to catch up. As the two set off together, Hiei growled silently and flitted away seeing red.


End file.
